The Legend of Vincent Part 2
"Now, you resurrected me. Arthuros. GIVE ME THE SWORD!" And Ganondorf choked Arthuros. Arthuros was K.O`ed, and Ganondorf took the sword of the Seven Sages. "Finally, i will rule the world!" But... Arthuros was NOT K.O`ed. "No, you won`t. The holder of the Triforce of Universe already knows you are resurrected. He will crush you, like you where un-cooked spaghetti under a guillotine! He also was the one who busted my head. But i learn`t something. When you are about to lose the fight, join the side that is going to win!" And Arthuros teleported. "I didn`t need him anyways. Problem is, i am going to lose, most likely." Ganondorf said to himself. BY VINCENT & CO. Arthuros arrived. "What do you want? Get your head busted TWICE?!" "NO! I am here... to join you. Ganondorf stole my sword, after he choked me. So... I AM SICK OF THAT GUY! LET`S KILL THAT STUPID ANNOYING MODDAFAKKA!" "YEAH! Although i`m sure it is motherfucker." Ganondorf arrived. Good moment. "One against four, ha? Very nice. Good idea. I`ll win though. HEY YOU LOW-LIFE ELF, YA NEED A RIDE UP TO THE NORTH POLE? SANTA`S GOT A THING FOR ELVES, GETTING HIS MARRIAGE ANULLED! YOU REALLY THINK BEING KILLED BY THE PRINCESS IS GONNA CONVINCE ME YOUR NOT STRAIGHT? THE FAD SKIRT AND THE UGGS IS SO 2008!" "Oh, snap, it`s Ganondorf tryin` to jock on my style! Lincolns beard, Batmans cape? Where you dressed by a child? YOU`RE A GINGER WITH NO SOUL, AND YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TROLL, WASN`T KIDNAPPING HELPLESS GIRLS GETTING A LIL BIT OLD?!" "YOU THINK ZELDA WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GET KIDNAPPED SO OFTEN? SHE RUNS OFF TO MY ROOM, IN MY CASTLE AND BEGS TO GET LOCKED IN! YEAH, I BET SHE WAS SICK OF YOUR LITTLE DEKU NUTS AND YOUR GIRLY FAIRY FACE, L-I-N-K, MORE LIKE L-I-N-GAY!" "Man, you should have been aborted, just like the Jersey Shore! It`s a whole lie you told about Zelda cuz she loved (not love, guys, she killed him :D) ''my Master Sword! It`s a shame your whole life has been a waste, trying to rule Hyrule, cuz today will be known, as "The Day You Got Schooled"!" "Cool rap battle guys!" Vincent said "But can we get fighting now?!" He got his answer. Ganondorf used his Triforce immideatly, but Vincent... sliced into Ganondorf. Ganondorf lay on the ground hurting. "Good job, Vincent. I bet your happy with the Master Sword!" "WUT?!" "OMG! I think Fi has amnesia... Fi, you are not the blade! You are a spirit! The blade is the Master Sword! Fi is in it, that is explanation for the voice. It is the Master Sword! And all of a sudden... "Thank you, Link. I forgot." And Fi came out of the blade. "OMFG! Now i have a spirit as buddy!" "Master, i`d rather not be called buddy. Just call me Fi." "Okay, Fi. Anyways... what about Ganondorf? Is he dead? Rave-" "I`m on it... i sense he is alive... KILL HIM!" And Vincent stabbed the Master Sword through it`s heart. < Nope. He did not. He couldn`t. Because. "SKULLTULAS! SAVE ME!" Ganondorf screamed. Skulltulas are fast, so they took Ganondorf with them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vincent ''shouted out loud (dung dung) "It`s my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife, it`s now or another day, i ain`t gonna live forever! I just wanna kill the guy while i`m aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! ''But he fled. Like a Chansey in the Safari Zone in Pokemon LeafGreen/FireRed. Crap damnit." "Don`t sweat it, Vincent." "Thnx Grandpa." "Call me Link, please. Anyways... where should we look." "Hey! I thought you knew!" Vincent shouted to Link. "No, i don`t. We.. got to look everywhere!" "I can track his aura!" Raven said. And so she did. "He is in... Hyrule Castle. We gotta go there!" And so, Naraka teleported to Hyrule Castle. '''THERE' "Link?" "Yes, Vincent?" "We`re screwed." "Yep." And before their noses, an whole army of Skulltulas stood, guarding in and outside Hyrule Castle. "Link, Raven, Arthuros, Naraka, Fi... CHAAAAAARGE!!!" and Vincent & Co. stormed into the castle, dodging Skulltulas. They made it all the way to the private room where Ganondorf was. "Link?" "Yes, Vincent?" "I feel a boss battle coming up." "Yep." "Welcome in my... private room. Heads will roll. And guess who needs to clean THAT up. Me. So, i suggest you leave." "Ganondorf. Such a crybaby." Vincent said. "I am not a crybaby." "Whateves. Let`s just fight." Epic boss battle music comes up. "Wait a sec. We need something more epic, when we PWN Ganondorf." (other music plays) "Better." And so a heavy battle sta- who am i kidding. Ganondorf tried to kill Vincent, Vincent dodged, striked in his head. "That`s it? That was the Epic Battle with Ganondorf? Y U NO challenge me! Screw you!" And so, Ganondorf was beaten. The Skulltulas died, thanks to the Hylian Knights. But evil was slayed. But it did not vanish. Do you really think that ''she ''won`t be in this story?! Of course, i`m talking `bout Zelda. I already gave a hint in the beginning. ZELDA KILLED LINK! "Link?" "Yes, Vincent?" "Is Zelda resurrected?" "Yep." "CRAAAAAAAAAP!" And there from a Dark Portal out the ground... Zelda raise. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!" To be continued...